


Ideas

by MiniMadam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Fem fic, Honestly not sure what to tag, Other, Teacher fic, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniMadam/pseuds/MiniMadam
Summary: These are just ideas I'm contemplating trying to write but I want to see how they'd be received. Only 2 so far





	Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> As I stated in the summary these are just ideas. I'm not a very good writer so I wanted to see if there was going to be an audience first before trying to write these. Bare in mind this is all done on a tablet so these may still take a long time to write. However if anyone would like to write one of these stories please link it to me, I'd love to see what others can come up with.  
> There are others I'm toying with but haven't read or watched enough of them to be comfortable butchering the material.

Harry Potter/Naruto crossover

After the events of the Triwizard Torniment Voldimort has been sending Death Eaters to the Elemental Nations in order to hire some to cause havoc, in order to buy time to build his plans up under the nor sex of those who appose him. However fresh from the Fourth Shinobi War and with treaties strong, are more focused on recouping loses. They quickly get word of the same mission being presented to other villages and investigate.  
Quickly the truth comes to light and, while unwilling to get into another conflic so quickly, they decide to send a warning to the ICW. When they receive the news, with pressure from the ICW and many British whiches and wizards, Fudge aproches the Elemental Nations for help. But unwilling to admit, even to himself, of any danger, decided to hire a teacher, instead off guards as many other wizarding communities were doing.  
That's how Naruko came to teach at Hogwarts, after getting a new arms, she was restless. She was watching as all her friends got into relationships and seemed to move on but she felt stuck, and this mission was a perfect opportunity to travel and learn something. She had already learnt magic with Jiraiya, so decided to learn more, hope in to incorporate runes into Fuinjutsu, which she had recently taken after learning of her family history.  
So a new class was made, physical learning. There's was no predjadice, or opting out as far as Naruko was concerned, you were in her class, learn to like it.

Additional notes: in order to include a bit of tension over her age I intend to make Naruko graduate 2 years younger. She's not a genius, she just talked to the Hokege and he had Asuma teach her, as 'training for when he's assigned Genin'.

  
  


Naruto

Naruto grew up as just that, Naruto. He never felt right, but always through that was because of how everyone treated him. Until he made his Orioke no Jutsu. Something clicked. But he was already look down upon, hated.... so he carried on as he was. But at home he took what he felt like was his true form, her hair was still short, and she had no breasts to speak of but she was herself. It became harder though. So Naruto pretended to like Sakura, after all, it was normal to like girls, and he remebered her as a young girl, insecure, so if someone like her maybe she'd feel better. But things kept getting worse after they graduated and formed team 7 with Sasuke and Kakashi. After everything, the chunin exam, the betrayal and then leaving with Jiraiya, she slowly started walking around has herself. Whe one day, only about 6 months into the trip, Jiraiya questioned it, Naruto broke down, told the man everything, and while he may not be comfortable with it, he accepted it, and encouraged Naruto to be herself, slowly but surly. Naruto learned how to do make-up and deal with periods from women in bathhouse and brothels, while Jiraiya resurched a seal, that would make the changed permanent. And so after years they return, and Naruto now must face her friends, as she truly is.

Additional notes: There will be scenes of her comeing into herself, but the man focus is going to be trying to make people se she's still Naruto, and the judgement she faces. Now I am not transgendered so a lot of this will be second hand, and I'd welcome anyone who could share good or bad experiences they have had if you are trans. I don't want to cheapen the transaction but as Naruto has the Justus it's easier to make a transition, physically. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think. Any help would be apreaciated. I just ask for no out right hate, easpecaly on the second topic.  
> Thank you!
> 
> Also just want to say anyone who post something regularly I take my hat of to you. This is terrifying!


End file.
